A Lover's Morning
by Hidden Rambling
Summary: A moment between lovers the morning of a mission and a walk down memory lane of how they came to be.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Please support the official release.

The streetlight filtered into the bedroom casting its light upon the young kunoichi in the bed, she burrowed into the covers trying to ignore the ringing of the alarm clock. Whoever decided it was a perfectly good idea to have mission that required the team to leave before sun up was a sadist as far as she was concerned, an arm reached across her groping blindly for noisy contraption before it wrapped around her stomach, she snuggled into the embrace of her lover and sighed contently as it tightened slightly.

"We need to get up," he told her while he rubbed circles on her belly

"Uh Uh," she refused tiredly, "Sleepy."

She felt the chuckle reverberate against her back more than she heard it, "We have a mission this morning."

"Don't care."

The hand moved to her side and started tickling her, she tried to fend him off but soon her peals of laughter filled the room as the two struggled against each other for dominance, eventually she managed to overpower him and straddled his waist as she pinned his hands above his head, "Ha, I win!" she cried out triumphantly.

"You think so?"

"Which of the two us is on top right now?"

"You are," he answered smugly.

"So I win then."

"You plan on going back to sleep then?"

She was about nod her head to answer his question when her eyes widened in shock then narrowed, after the tickle fight they had just had her heart was racing and her blood was pumping, there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep now, "You're an evil jerk."

Naruto smirked at her and pushed up with his hips, his erection pressing into her covered mound. Sakura gasped at the sudden feeling before she got a wicked grin and ground her hips down, the blond teen beneath her moaning as he felt her desire through her panties and his boxers.

Sakura leaned forward and began kissing him as she rotated her hips, Naruto's hands slid up and down her thighs they settled on her rear kneading the supple flesh of each cheek. Her own hands weren't idle either as she tangled them in his hair before running them down his body feeling his muscled chest and abs, soon though she needed more and broke the kiss sitting up to take off her nightshirt leaving her only wearing her orange panties.

"Ooh my favorite pair," he said running his hands up her body to fondle her breasts, Sakura moaned and reached between their bodies and pulled his stiff member out, with one hand she slowly pumped him and the other she slipped into her panties and rubbed herself gathering a bit of the nectar her quivering flower was secreting. Once she was satisfied with the amount that coated her palm she rubbed on the cock in her other hand.

Naruto groaned as he felt the warm fluid spread over him and pinched one of her nipples then grabbed her hips and lifted her up while she pulled her panties aside and slowly sunk down on him until he was completely inside her, Sakura gasped at the feeling of being full then started to rock her hips back and forth while Naruto held onto her hips. The pinkette eventually fell forward and increased her tempo slamming her hips down as Naruto captured her lips and their tongues battled for dominance.

Sakura used one arm to hold her upper body up while she kissed her boyfriend, the other was caressing his cheek, lightly rubbing his whisker marks, she had found early in their relationship that his birthmarks were hyper-sensitive when he was experiencing pleasure. Naruto moaned at the sensations and with one hand fondled her breast and the other slipped under the back of her panties to rub her bottom.

The young woman moaned as she felt her stomach tighten, her lovers fingers digging into the supple flesh of her bottom as his own pleasure rose, "N-Naruto!" Sakura moaned his name in ecstasy before her mouth fell open, she buried her face into his shoulder as her final moan of pleasure filled his ear feeling her release wash over his manhood Naruto felt his own spill into her quivering sex.

"What a way to start the morning," Naruto chuckled and Sakura giggled perversely.

"I may have to actually move in then instead of just spending the night," Sakura moaned as she lifted herself off her lover.

"People think you already live here," Naruto said, "Hell Sakura I think most of your stuff is her instead of at your parents house."

"Hmm, speaking of my parents they invited you over for dinner when we get back."

"Really? A chance to have some more of your Mom's amazing cooking."

"It's Dad's turn to cook."

"I suddenly remembered I have to be somewhere after the mission."

Sakura giggled behind her hand, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she managed to say, "Mom's cooking."

"Oh thank Kami," Naruto sighed in relief, he may of liked Kizashi Haruno but he was pretty certain the R&D department based their ration bars off the mans cooking.

"And speaking of cooking go fix my breakfast while I take a shower," she said getting out of bed and heading towards his bathroom, "I expect it to be ready when I get out."

Shaking his head as he heard the shower start he went into his apartments kitchen and started fixing a quick meal, he finished just in time as Sakura came out of the room dressed in her mini skirt, knee length boots and the black tank top she wore under her red shirt, which she carried with her into the kitchen and draped over the back of the chair she sat in as Naruto put a plate in front of her.

"Enjoy Madam," he said in a snooty voice with his nose stuck up in the air, "Will the lady require any refreshments?"

"Get me a glass of orange juice baka," she answered while rolling her eyes at him.

Putting a hand to his chest Naruto remarked, "You wound me Madam."

Giggling at his antics she took the offered glass from him, "Go get ready Naruto, we need to leave soon."

"As you command Milady," he said, before he left he bent down quickly and kissed her neck softly, she moaned lightly at the attention before pushing him away.

"Knock it off Naruto."

He laughed as he went to get his own shower and Sakura dug into her meal as she thought back to how her and Naruto ended up together, the two had started to hang out together while off duty, something that had surprised her, she never thought that she would willingly spend her free time with Naruto of all people, but after she had managed to get him to stop shouting like a howler monkey she found him to be rather charming, in a goofy kinda way. They had even started to train together, he helped her with her taijutsu, while his own lacked the finesse of the last Uchiha's he made up for it in strength and actual experience from having grown up on the streets. In return she helped him to gain a better control over his chakra by teaching him how to meditate, which had the added benefit of calming him down and actually making him think things through more often than not.

It was during the mission to wave that they had hooked up, Kakashi had ordered the three of them into the village to scout it out. She had been saddened by the conditions of the populace as a whole but the small children nearly brought her to tears, especially when a group of them and come up begging for food, that was the moment that she started to see Sasuke for jerk he was.

-=-=-Flashback

Sasuke had shoved past the group saying how it wasn't their problem a bunch of orphans couldn't eat, she remembered the look of hurt the youngest of them had, a little girl with dirt all over face and her filthy hair done in a messy braid. Naruto had crouched down and pulled out some field rations, he told the girl that they weren't the greatest tasting things in the world and he made her laugh when he told he'd rather eat his sandals if he thought they might have even a hint of nutrition in them. Sakura couldn't help but to smile as the girl nibbled a bit on the bar, her face scrunching up at the taste before she took a larger bite out of it.

The pinkette took her own ration bar out of her supply pouch, after she broke the bar in half and handed the pieces to two of the older kids, seven or eight she thought. Soon her and Naruto had passed out the remaining rations in their possession and ended spending the day entertaining the group. The little girl, Hikari, had taken a shine to Naruto and stuck to his side the entire time, from then on anytime they had to go into town Naruto always made sure to stop and check on the kids, even sending one of his clones to check up on them when they had to train or were on duty.

The night before they were expecting Zabuza to return to complete his own mission of killing the bridge builder, Sakura had been unable to sleep and decided to go down to the kitchen to get a drink of water and she had run into Naruto coming out of the room he shared with Sasuke and Kakashi, "Can't sleep?" he asked her,

"Yeah," she admitted, "Thought I'd get some water."

Naruto gave her his trademark grin, "I'd best go with you then, we're still on a mission and you never know when an enemy can strike."

"Baka I'm just going downstairs."

"Better safe than sorry," he said as he went ahead of her.

"My hero," she swooned playfully.

"You know it!"

The two managed to make it downstairs and into the kitchen without encountering any enemies, "Well no ambush down here hero boy."

"Meh, I was thirsty myself anyway."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him while he passed her a glass, "So what's keeping you up Sakura-chan?"

Filling her glass and moving into the living room to sit on the more comfortable love seat she told him about her insecurities, "I'm just worried about fighting Zabuza and his accomplice tomorrow, Sensei thinks he'll attack tomorrow and I don't think I'll be of any use."

"Knock it off Sakura," he told her, "You were top of our class for a reason, and your taijutsu is a lot better now too."

"My big brain hasn't helped at all on this mission Naruto, and even with you helping my taijutsu I'm still not that good at it."

"Not that good? Sakura you can out maneuver me and get a hold on me more often than I can you now."

The taijutsu they had been practicing together wasn't apart of any formal teaching, but it resembled judo.

Naruto sat next to her, "Now who was it that drew that map of the village from memory?"

"I did," she felt a smile start to tug at her lips when he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"And who was it that came up with the idea to use my clones to cover it once I realized they transferred memories and ma..."

"Make great sentries," she finished, "It was me I know, thanks Naruto."

Sakura allowed herself to fall back into the love seat with his arm still around her and rested her head on his chest, "You've had one of them reading those books I gave you haven't you?"

"What gave it away?"

She smiled up at him, "Cause you never would have phrased it that way before."

Sakura knew she should have gotten up and gone to bed, but right now she was perfectly happy to stay here lying against Naruto on the love seat with her feet propped up on the table.

Feeling a bit mischievous she pushed one of his feet with her own, he pushed back against her. She pushed harder and knocked his off the table, "I win," she said with a cheeky grin.

"This fight isn't over yet," he told her as he attacked her sides, she tried to fight him off but he was relentless and got her onto her back as he continued to tickle her.

"Alright, alright I yield," she forced out between her laughs, "Now stop before we wake everyone up!"

Naruto found himself mesmerized, Sakura's face was flushed from her laughter and her eyes were alight in happiness, to him she had never looked more beautiful. Sakura was still catching her breath when she realized Naruto wasn't moving, "Naruto?"

She saw his eyes dart to her lips, felt as his hand push her hair back away from her face and remain resting against her cheek, the blush she had now had nothing to do with his tickling, her tongue darted between her lips, they felt drier than they had a moment ago.

Naruto began leaning down, her heart started hammering in her chest, she should stop him, she knew that, like she knew she should have gone up to bed.

Moments before his lips touched hers he spoke, she could feel his breath against her lips, his cerulean eyes were darkened with an emotion she couldn't identify and she just knew her own eyes were the same, "Tell me no and I'll stop," he whispered huskily.

Sakura wasn't sure what made her do it but she was glad she did, wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered back, "Yes."

Their lips met hesitantly at first, as if they were testing the water, soon though they were kissing each other heatedly.

-=-=Flashback end=-=-

Sakura smiled at the memory of her first kiss, it wasn't anything like she had daydreamed about, there was no candle lit dinner under the moonlight on a fancy restaurants balcony, she wasn't wearing an expensive dress with her mothers jewelry like she used to wear when she was playing dress up as small child and the boy kissing her certainly wasn't skilled at it like the object of her fantasies would have been simply because it was _impossible_ for him to do anything wrong.

It was the middle of the night on her first mission outside the village on a relative strangers couch, she was in her pajamas with no make-up or jewelry on, there was no moonlight or fancy dinner and the boy kissing her was Naruto Uzumaki who just finished cheering her up when she had been feeling sorry for herself, and their noses kept bumping and it took them several tries before they realized that breathing through their noses was easier than trying to hold their breath.

As far as she was concerned it was perfect.

Finishing her breakfast she stood up and put her shirt on and grabbed her plate off the table to put it in the sink, as she walked out of the kitchen she picked up her glass as she passed the table and headed into the living room, she still needed to check the gear that she and Naruto would be taking for the mission. A few minutes later her boyfriend was coming out of the bedroom, "Everything good?" he asked her gesturing to the equipment on his coffee table.

"Seems like," she answered as she put the extra kunai and shuriken into separate storage scrolls, Sakura was glad Naruto had gotten Iruka-sensei to teach them how to use them when they started dating. Once that was was done she handed them to Naruto, "Put those in the pack by your feet."

"Done," he said, "Got everything ready Sakura-chan?"

"Yep, let's get going," she replied, they had to be at the meeting point in five minutes, "And remember to lock up this time!"

 _Fin_


End file.
